SJ & Indomie Eunhae
by WindSkyCouple
Summary: Annyeong! saya kembali dengan ff gaje dan parody indomie lagi tapi yang ini ala Eunhae :D Kkk...


SJ&Indomie (Eunhae Ver)

Cast:

-Lee Hyukjae

-Lee Donghae

Genre: Temukan Sendiri!

Rating: T

Pair: Eunhae

Warning: Yaoi, BL, OOC, Slash, Gaje-_-

Di sebuah dorm minimalis yang ada dilantai 11, tinggal 12 orang namja dari salah satu boyband terkenal di dunia alias Super Junior. Disaat semua member sedang tidur –ada yang meluk couplenya tapi ada yang meluk guling-, bangun seekor ikan teri * admin dibunuh hae+ Elfsihy* maksudnya seorang namja berambut coklat bangun karena alarm yang ia pasang berbunyi tepat pukul 08.00.

Kenapa semua member tidur di lantai 11? Karena pada ketakutan soalnya semalem pada dengerin 'Nightmareside' di radio. Akhirnya semua jadi tidur dilantai 11.

Namja rambut coklat tadi atau yang biasa dipanggil Donghae berjalan kearah lemari dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi setelah mengambil pakaian dan handuknya.

30 menit kemudian…

Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai kaus bertulisan 'DonghaELF'yang diberikan salah satu fansnya. Ia pun segera ranjang disebelah ranjangnya yang ditempati satu-satunya monyet langka karena bulunya pirang *admin diinjek Jewels+Hyuk* maksudnya namja imut berambut blonde, tapi seorang seme karena keyadongannya yang plus plus. Donghae membangunkan Eunhyuk dengan 3 cara, dari lembut jadi kasar:

Memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang yang biasanya bikin sang seme langsung bangun, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Membangunkan Eunhyuk dengan suara mendesah walaupun ia tahu resikonya:

"Yah! Hyukkieh! Irreohnah~! Desah Donghae tepat di telinga sang seme yang biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk dan hasilnya pun ngenes alias nihil*again?-_-*

Donghae pun menggerutu, "Ini orang tidur apa mati!". Tapi sedetik kemudian, menggetok-getok kepalanya dan meja tempat lampu secara bergantian dengan satu tangan. Tiba2 ada lampu menyala diotak Donghae.

Cara terakhir adalah menyiram Eunhyuk dengan air segayung.

Donghae beranjak menuju kamar mandi dan keluar membawa gayung yang berisi penuh air. Ia pun berjalan mendekati wajah Eunhyuk dan menyiramnya membuat Eunhyuk langsung lompat dari tempat tidur dan berteriak, "Banjir! Banjir!" membuat Donghae langsung menggetok kepala Eunhyuk dengan gayung. Eunhyuk pun langsung bangun dan hanya bisa cengengesan ngeliat Donghae berdiri dihadapannya dengan kedua tangan bertolak pinggang dan wajah dengan ekspresi marah layaknya seorang ibu-ibu tengah membangunkan anaknya yang malasnya minta ampun.

"Mandi sana!" perintah Donghae membuat Eunhyuk langsung lari kekamar mandi tanpa mengambil pakaian dulu. Donghae akhirnya duduk dikursi yang ada didekan jendela sambil membaca majalah High Cut yang dicovernya ada Super Junior. Beberapa menit kemudian, Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan melilitkan handuk dipinggangnya membuat Donghae memerah seketika karena ia sempat melirik Eunhyuk saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Eunhyuk yang menyadari hal itu langsung mendekati Donghae dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut, namun dapat Eunhyuk lihat kalau muka Donghae sudah memerah sampai kuping. Eunhyuk yang tidak bisa menahan tawa akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk dan memukul perut Eunhyuk dengan majalah yang dipegangnya.

"Huahahaha!" tawa Eunhyuk.

"Pake baju sana!" perintah Donghae seraya memukul perut Eunhyuk.

"Huahahaha!" tawa Eunhyuk semakin keras.

"Pake baju atau gak dapet jatah 1 tahun!" teriak Donghae sampe menggema keluar dorm –tapi gak membangunkan semua member- membuat Eunhyuk langsung kabur ke lemari dan mengambil dalaman, kaus serta celana pendek. Donghae segera berlari kearah tempat tidur dan menutup seluruh tubuh+kepalanya dengan selimut saat melihat Eunhyuk hendak memakai baju. Setelah Eunhyuk selesai memakai baju, ia membuka selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuh+kepala Donghae dan mengajaknya keluar untuk mencari makanan. Tapi, sesampainya didapur, tidak ada makanan sama sekali. Eunhyuk pun berkata,

"Mau makan apa nih, Chagi?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Indomie kari ayam aja." Usul Donghae asal.

"Mwo?" kata Eunhyuk kaget.

Tiba-tiba…

PLUK

Sebuah benda ringan dengan gampangnya mengenai kepala Eunhyuk dan membuatnya meringis pelan. Tapi, tiba-tiba matanya berbinar melihat benda laknat tersebut. Ia pun segera menyuruh Donghae –yang sedari tadi hanya bengong memandang benda laknat tersebut- untuk memasak benda itu. Donghae pun menurutinya. Setelah selesai ia menaruh dimangkuk dan membawanya ke meja makan. Disitu sudah ada Eunhyuk yang sudah bersiap dengan 2 garpu dan sendok. Mereka pun memakan benda tersebut alias mi indomie kari ayam sambil ngomongin soal drama musical Kyuhyun.

"Hae, Kyuhyun enak banget deh." Kata Eunhyuk sambil senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Wae?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Dia bisa nyium 2 orang dalam drama musicalnya. Yeoja lagi." Kata Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar-binar. Kata-kata Eunhyuk membuat Donghae tersedak dan langsung mengambil air putih yang berada didekatnya.

"Kamu pengen banget?" sindir Donghae. Eunhyuk pun hanya mengangguk.

"Yaudah, kamu putusin aku aja terus cari tuh yeoja diluar sana." Sinis Donghae.

"Mwo? Andwae. Bukan sama yeoja, tapi sama seseorang." Kata Eunhyuk seraya menyuap indomie ke mulutnya.

"Nuguseyo? Apakah –hmmpp!" kata-kata Donghae terputus saat Eunhyuk langsung menbungkam mulut Donghae dan memasukkan setengah mie yang ada dimulutnya ke mulut Donghae. Saat Eunhyuk melepas ciumannya, ia dapat melihat muka Donghae yang memerah.

"Orang yang aku maksud itu kamu. Gimana? Enak kan makan mie kayak gitu." Goda Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Donghae hanya mengangguk.

Akhirnya mereka terus-terusan makan mie kayak gitu sampe mienya habis.

Ini ceritaku, bagaimana ceritamu?(Eunhae)

END~

Yap! saya cuma minta sama kalian untuk review yah :D


End file.
